Perverted Girls in a HighSchool? Wai what?
by Player77
Summary: Joseph, a new student at a highschool called Silverview High, notices that the girls are strange. He then finds out they're just sex hungrey women! This might not turn out well. (Sidenote: This has NOTHING to do with the series. Just put it as that because I wanted to make something on here.)
1. Whats up with these girls?

Tom walked in his friends dorm. "Wow, this dorm is spacious." he told her. Rea looked at Tom. "Yeah, it's cool isn't it?.." she asked him. _Just a little more, and I can get him into bed.._ she thought to herself. She closed the door, and locked it. He didn't seem to notice. "The beds are cool too." she told him, hoping he'd jump on it or would lay down. "Yeah.." he replied. "Lay down! It's really comfortable." she told him. He trusted her, and layed down. _I don't think she's like the other perverted girls.._ he thought happily. She jumped on him, and grinned. She licked her lips. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She smiled at him blushing, and blushed too.

Joseph walked along the halls of his new school. He was told he was getting a big dorm, and sharing it with a girl, so he thought he'd check it out. He looked at the girls around him. They were all smiling, and licking their lips. _What is up with these girls? They're all looking at me.. wait, isn't that good?.. _He stopped thinking after the dorm numbers appeared before him. **DORM 67**. He knocked. Rea could not hear the knock on the door over the excitement she felt. She unbuttoned her button on her pants. _Guess nobody is in? Well, I'll check the dorm out then._ he thought, taking out the dorm key he was given. He walked in not knowing what awaited. Rea and tom looked at him. "..." Joseph didn't say a word. Tom took the advantage, and ran out the room. He yelled "Thank you!" to Joseph for helping him escape.

Rea looked at him. She spoke loudly. "I worked monthes to get that boy, so I could screw him.. and you ruined it!" Joseph tried speaking. "Sor-" "Well.." she continued ignoring him. "You are kinda cute." "Huh?.." he said back to her. She ran behind him, and locked the door. She leaped on him. "Hol-" he was cut off by her weight. He fell to the floor, her ontop of him.


	2. They're all chasing me!

**WARNING: This is gonna get a bit dirty!**

Rea kissed Joseph. She slowly removed her shorts. He pushed her off him. "Woah, if I'm going to get laid, it's not gonna be in a highschool!" he told her. _Why the hell did I just say that? _he thought to himself. "Well, I'll do it any time anywhere so, yeah." she told him. She took off her shirt. "Outta here!" he yelled running straight towards the door. He grabbed the knob and pushed out, but slammed into the door. He took a few steps back. He reached for his key. "Looking for this?" she asked twirling the key around her fingers. "Boys are so easy to rob.." she told him. There was a silence for a moment. "Uhh.. what now?.." he asked akwardly. "You fuck me!" she yelled jumping at him. He dodged and took the key from her. "Girls are so easy to rob!" he said mocking her.

He put the key in the knob, and turned the it to the left. He pushed out, and the door opened. He ran out, running for a long time. Rea took her clothes and put them back on. _Guess it's another day without getting screwed.._ she thought sadly. She saw his bag. She looked inside and pulled out his I.D. She read the name. **Joseph Parker. **She grinned taking her phone out. "Time to cause chaos.." she muttered to herself. She texted something. **Hey girls! Theres a really hot boy u would want to screw his name is Joseph Parker. He wants to screw u too! Go get him!** She hit send to all contacts. Joseph ran until he thought it was safe. Every new kid had to wear a name tag for one day. It was manditory, so you could "meet friends" but really made you look like an idiot.

Joseph walked through the halls. A girl stopped him. She looked at his name tag. "Screw me!" she yelled jumping at him. A girl pulled the other one away. "HE'S MINE!" she growled at the other one. Another girl came. And another, and more and more. The hallway was flooded. "Dear god.." Joseph said in a low voice. The girls turned to him. "Screw me!" "Drill me!" "Fuck me!" "Lay me!" They were all yelling at him, blocking each other. He ran in the other direction them chasing him. "What is going on!" he yelled running.


End file.
